Punishment for Young Master
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Special Fic for NejiSasu's Day ::: "Happy anniversary... tak kusangka kau ingat." kata Sasuke meledek. Kemudian ia memeluk Neji erat. "Kau ini..." Neji menghela napas, "tentu saja ingat, hari ini 'kan hari kemerdekaanku." sembur Neji semangat.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP

**_Punishment for Young Master_**

**

* * *

**

Neji terbangun dari tidurnya karena cahaya matahari yang menyeriak masuk melalui celah-celah tirai biru tua. Ia melihat orang yang berada dalam pelukannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya sejak 1 tahun lalu.

"O-hayou, Sasuke…" kata Neji pelan sambil mencium kening Sasuke. ia memeluknya kembali menunggu Sasuke terbangun. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat kalender. Ia tersenyum menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari peringatan 1 tahun hubungan mereka. 'Merdeka untukku!' serunya dalam hati. Saat tunangan dulu ia berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sasuke sampai hubungan mereka berumur paling tidak 1 tahun.

Neji melonggarkan pelukannya ketika dirasanya Sasuke bergerak dalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Neji... umh~" kata Sasuke pelan sambil menggeliat melemaskan ototnya yang kaku selama tidur.

Neji memandang wajah Sasuke yang manis dengan senyuman miliknya yang aneh, "pagi sayang..." kata Neji kali ini mencium bibir milik Sasuke yang mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Happy anniversary..." ujarnya kemudian.

"Happy anniversary~ tak kusangka kau ingat." kata Sasuke meledek. Kemudian ia memeluk Neji erat.

"Kau ini..." Neji menghela napas, "tenta saja ingat, hari ini 'kan hari kemerdekaanku." sembur Neji semangat.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, "maksudmu? Memangnya sebelumnya kau dijajah?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Ya, oleh janjiku sendiri saat kita bertunangan." kata Neji jujur.

Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya, "uuuh! Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh! Aku tak mau!" kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar supaya tak pusing.

"Tidak, tak akan..." sahut Neji sambil mendudukkan dirinya mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada Neji, "baguslah..."

Neji tersenyum, "hanya berbuat layaknya suami-istri," lanjut Neji.

"NEJII!" seru Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya dan meninju dengan kuat lengan Neji yang kemudian tertawa lepas sambil berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke, kemudian memeluknya erat.

Ia mengelus kepala Sasuke, "hahah, sudah... sudah... kau tenang sajalah..."

Sasuke manyun, "nanti aku mau makan di restoran hotel bintang lima! Kau yang bayarin." pinta Sasuke seenaknya.

"Baik, tuan muda..." ujar Neji sambil menundukkan kepala seperti seorang pelayan yang hormat terhadap tuannya, membuatnya dijitak kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan Muda'!" dengusnya.

"Baik, tuan besar." ralat Neji.

Dengan geram Sasuke mencubit perut Neji sampai Neji mengaduh kesakitan. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya saat Neji mengatakan "baiklah kekasihku yang manis..." yang membuat wajah porselen Sasuke memerah karena malu.

"Yasudah, mandi dulu kau sana! Aku mau tidur lagi." kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Neji, kemudian menelungkupkan badannya.

"Baik Tuan Muda..."

Neji langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya ketika dilihatnya bantal bulu angsa empuk tak berdosa melayang ke arahnya.

Neji yang sudah selesai mandi segera keluar dan bergantian dengan Sasuke, setelah neji dengan susah payah menarik kaki Sasuke dari kasur.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke segera keluar dan berpakaian. Ia keluar kamar manuju ke dapur, mencari Neji. Benar saya, Neji ada di dapur lagi memasak nasi goreng. Ia memeluknya dari belakang, "aku bilang mau makan di restoran hotel bintang lima, Neji..." rajuknya.

Neji memagang tangan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya. "kau tak mau makan masakanku?:" tanya Neji dengan nada tersinggung yang dibuat-buatnya.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Neji... jangan marah dong... aku mau kok... tapi nanti malam di hotel ya!"

"Tenang saja, nanti aku booking. Geser dong, nasi gorengnya sudah jadi nih," katanya sambil mematikan api kompor.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Neji membagi sarapan mereka sama rata, kemudian ia duduk di depan Sasuke. mereka memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Sesudah sarapan, mereka menonton televisi.

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di sofa berbantalkan paha Neji. Ia memain-mainkan karet celana coklat Neji. Ia menikmati gerakan tangan Neji yang membelai kepalanya dengan sayang.

Neji melihat wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya manis sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke memeluk leher Neji saat Neji menjilat bibir bawahnya, minta dibukakan pintu masuk. Ia membuka kedua belah bibirnya mengijinkan lidah gesit Neji berkunjung ke rongga mulutnya yang basah dan hangat.

Sasuke menyambut Neji dengan antusias. Lidahnya bertaut dengan milik Neji. Saling berkait, berdansa dan Saling membelai.

Setelah ia puas dengan lidah Sasuke, Neji menyusuri rongga mulut Sasuke. Menyapu langit-langit, mengabsen barisan gigi rapi milik kekasih yang sangat disayanginya.

Sasuke mendorong dada Neji saat kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak. Ia menarik napas dalam begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, "haaah..."

Neji mulai menciumi dagu, lalu turun ke leher. Ia mencium dan menjilati leher putih mulus Sasuke. Ia menggigit pelan, lalu menghisapnya, dijilat dan diciumnya kembali, membuat tanda cinta yang banyak di sana.

"Neji..." erang Sasuke. ia memeluk kepala Neji dan sesekali menjambaknya pelan.

Neji menegakkan badannya. Ia mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas, kemudian menyibak baju Sasuke sampai leher. Ia langsung menerkam ke salah satu titik sensitif di dada Sasuke yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Ia menjilatinya sampai dirasanya puting milik Sasuke mengeras. Kemudian ia hisap kuat sambil sesekali digigitnya pelan. Sementara, yang sebelahnya lagi dimanjakan oleh jari-jari lentik Neji yang nakal.

"Ahh, Neji... sudah... cukup..." erang Sasuke. ia merapatkan kakinya sambil berusaha mendorong Neji. "uuh..." ia berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi kemudian membanting pintu tersebut dengan keras.

Neji geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Sasuke seperti yang sebelumnya. Ia mesuk ke kamarnya di mana suara dari kamar mandi bisa terdengar jelas.

"uuh... Neji... ahh, ahh... mmh...!" Neji mendengar suara Sasuke yang entah sedang apa. Refleks, Neji memegang selangkangannya yang mulai mengeras. Ia memasukkan tangannya sendiri ke dalan celananya yang mulai terasa sempit.

Neji menggenggam barang miliknya dan meremasnya dengan kuat, "uugh, Sasuke..." desahnya pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang membelakangi kamar mandi. Tangannya menggenggam dan mulai menggerakkannya naik turun.

Selang beberapa waktu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dengan cepat Neji menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan wajah kemerahan dan napas memburu.

Sasuke melihat keadaan Neji yang tangannya sudah berada dalam celananya sendiri.

"Neji..." Sasuke mendekati Neji lalu berlutut di depan Neji. Ia mengeluarkan tangan Neji dan menurunkan sedikit celana Neji.

"Umh..." Sasuke mencium ujung kejantanan Neji, lalu mulai menjulurkan lidahnya memutari lubang di ujung kejantanan orang yang dapat menjeratnya dengan pesona menggiurkan.

Neji menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya menahan agar desahannya tidak keluar.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar dan mengulum kejantanan Neji dengan tetap memainkan lidahnya.

"Kh, ssshh... Sasuke..." akhirnya ia mengeluarkan desahannya. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi apa yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar. Neji melenguh kencang dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menelan seluruhnya tanpa rasa jijik.

"Uumh~" Sasuke mencium Neji dan berbagi cairan. Neji mengerenyit merasakan cairannya sendiri di mulutnya. Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya memaksa Neji untuk menelan cairannya.

"uugh, gak enak!" seru Neji setelah ciuman mereka lepas—tentu saja setelah ia menelan cairannya.

Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya, "kau selalu saja begitu. Sekali-sekali tak usah protes kenapa sih? Gak suka ya? Kalo gak suka bilang aja langsung!" Sasuke merajuk.

Neji membetulkan celananya dan mengajak Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka, "Sasuke... aku sukanya sama kamu, bukan dengan siapapun, apapun apalagi dengan cairanku sendiri."

"Masa gak enak sih? Udahlah, pokoknya apa yang aku kasih harus mau!" mulailah sifat 'Tuan Muda' Sasuke muncul. "cepetan booking restorannya, ntar penuh..." perintah Tuan Muda Sasuke.

Kalau sudah Tuan Muda mode, Neji tak mau membantahnya karena ia tidak akan diizinkan menyentuh Sasuke seujung rambutpun kalau ia menolak.

Neji beranjak menuju meja telepon, lalu mengangkat gagang telepon lalu menekan beberapa tombol nomor. "selamat siang..."

Sasuke memperhatikan Neji yang memesan meja di restoran hotel dan... kamar?

"Kamar? Buat apa? Memangnya besok kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya setelah Neji menutup gagang teleponnya.

Neji hanya menunjukkan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan, "kau tenang sajalah... besok aku mau bolos, menemanimu saja." ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian keluar dengan muka basah, "siap-siap lalu kita keluar yuk, jalan-jalan dulu." katanya.

Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian keluar dengan wajah segar. Ia mengemas barang dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel, karena barang bawaannya tidak terlalu banyak. Mereka 'kan hanya mau menginap semalam.

Mereka keluar menuju mobil, memasuki mobil lalu Neji menghidupkan mesin sementara Sasuke memilih mp3 lalu memasangnya.

Neji melirik sekilas Sasuke yang menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di pahanya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

Setelah puas jalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa barang murah-meriah, Neji mengarahkan mobilnya ke hotel. Sesampainya di hotel yang dituju, Neji langsung check in dan pergi ke restorannya untuk makan, sesuai keinginan Sasuke.

Mereka mengambil beberapa jenis makanan yang tidak terlalu berat untuk dijadikan makan malam lalu duduk di kursi meja yang sudah dipesan khusus untuk dua orang. Mereka makan sambil sesekali bercanda. Suasana akrab yang diinginkan semua pasangan.

"Jalan-jalan dulu yuk, keliling hotel." ajak Sasuke setelah mereka selesai makan sambil menarik tangan Neji.

Neji berdiri kemudian merangkul pinggang Sasuke, "yuk..." mereka keluar dari pintu samping restoran hotel.

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan santai beriringan menelusuri jalan setapak di taman. Lalu mereka menyebrangi kolam yang besar melalui jembatan kokoh dengan gagang sebatas pinggang di kiri dan kanannya.

Sasuke berhenti di tengah jembatan. Ia memegang gagang jembatan lalu membungkukkan badannya mencoba melihat ikan-ikan di kolam berair bening tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat ikan berwarna putih yang tadinya ada di bawah jembatan berenang menjauh. Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Dada Neji. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya hendak melihat Neji tetapi Neji sudah memeluk pinggangnya duluan dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke. Ia mencium pipi kanan Sasuke yang merona.

"I Love You..."

Sasuke tersenyum malu dan menutup matanya lalu menghirup udah malam yang segar, "Love You too..." ia berbalik dan sedikit berjinjit lalu mengecup bibir Neji. Neji membalas menekan dan menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan terjadilah pertarungan dua lidah lincah dan gesit. Tapi ciuman mereka terhenti karena kepergok tukang kebun.

Mereka berlari ke hotel dan segera menuju kamar mereka. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat raut wajah tukang kebun yang seperti menahan hasrat ingin buang air besar.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka terdiam dan memandang mata satu sama lain. Neji menekati Sasuke lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke kemudian menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Neji mendorong Sasuke pelan supaya ia berbaring di kasur empuk berukuran king size tersebut. Ia menindihnyta lali mencium dan melumatnya dalam.

"Mmm... umh, uh..." Sasuke mendesah disela ciumannya. Apalagi saat tangan Neji memainkan satu titik sensitif di dadanya.

Neji mulai mencium leher jenjang Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, kekasihnya itu memiringkan kepalanya dan membuatnya lebih mudah menjalankan pekerjaannya. Ia terus menerus membuat 'tanda kepemilikan' yang banyak dan sangat merah karena kulit Sasuke putih dan bersih tanpa ada noda lain.

Perlahan tangan Neji meremas baju yang dikenakan Sasuke, lalu melepaskannya dari tubuh indah bagai hasil pahatan sempurna dari pemahat paling ahli di seluruh jagad raya.

Neji membuka ikat pinggangnya, kemudian menyerang dada Sasuke dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Bibir dan lidah terampilnya memanja Sasuke, tetapi tangannya berbuat lain.

"Nejii..?" erang Sasuke. ia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tak bisa. Ia melihatnya. Tangannya sudah terikat erat di kepala ranjang dengan ikat pinggang coklat milik Neji. "Neji! Lepaskan! Ahh!"

Neji meremas kuat selangkangan Sasuke yang masih tertutup jeans hitam panjang. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Nnn! Ugh, aahk! Neji! Cu-cukuuup... ahh~ hentikaaan..!" Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya.

"Tidak akan, sebelum permainan ini selesai." jawab Neji lalu membuka resleting celana Sasuke dan kemudian mengeluarkan benda panjang yang sudah sedikit menegang.

"HYUUGA! Kubilang hentikan!" perintah Sasuke.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah ingin menghentikan ini." jawab Neji lalu menjilat ujung kejantanan Sasuke lalu mengecupnya. Ia mulai memasukkan benda keras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh, ahh, Neji..!"

Neji menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke mengerang protes. Neji dengan cepat membuka celananya dan celana Sasuke lalu melemparnya sembarang arah.

Neji mengubah posisinya menjadi 69. ia langsung mengulum bagian tersensitif Sasuke. lama tak merasakan respon, Neji menegakkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya erat dan mengigit bibirnya hingga sedikit berdarah. Ia menjilat bibir Sasuke yang berdarah lalu memposisikan bagian bawah dirinya tepat di depan mulut Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke patuh, ia mengulum kejantanan Neji, membuat Neji mendesah sebelum akhirnya ia melanutkan kembali pekerjaannya sebelum ini.

Lama waktu berselah, tubuh Sasuke mulai sedikit mengejang dan menekuk. Neji menghentikan kegiatan mulutnya pada kejantanan Sasuke. ia beralih mengulum tiga jarinya sendiri, kemudian memasukkan dua jari perlahan ke lubang Sasuke.

"Uagh! Sakit... Nejiiiii..!" erang Sasuke tertahan. Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Sshh, tenanglah, tak akan lama." kata Neji menenangkan. Ia memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya dengan pelan tetapi makin lama makin cepat.

"mmh! Mmh... Nnnh..." desah Sasuke disela kulumannya.

Merasa Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan dua jarinya, Neji menambahkan satu jari lagi.

"AGH!" teriak Neji saat merasakan dirinya di bawah sana tergigit gigi Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dan menunduk. Ia bergerak seolah mau menarik pinggulnya saat Neji mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Tapi kali ini dia tak butuh waktu lama untuk terbiasa dengan ketiga jari Neji yang kurus dan panjang, juga dingin.

Neji menarik ketiga jarinya kemudian mengubah posisinya tepat di bawah Sasuke. Neji mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras sedari tadi tepat di depan lubang kenikmatan Sasuke. Sebelum memulai aksinya, Neji melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti ketakutan. Neji membungkuk dan memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Neji kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memberikan Sasuke kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Ia memajukan pinggulnya pelan. Ia dapat mendengar rintihan Sasuke.

"Uuugh... sakiit..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Neji mendorong lagi pinggulnya ke depan membuat kejantanannya menyeruak masuk seakan merobek lubang sempit Sasuke yang belum pernah terjamah sebelum ini.

"AAAH! Sa-sakiiit... hentikan...! ah!" setetes air mata keluar dari mata onyx tersebut.

Neji memajukan lagi pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya tertanam setengah di lubang Sasuke.

"Kubilang hentikan! Neji!" seru Sasuke. "Sakiiiit... aww... Neji... kumohon hentikan..." setetes lagi air mata keluar membasahi pipi porselen tanpa cacat milik Sasuke.

Neji membungkukkan lagi badannya dan menciumi Sasuke membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan kekasih yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Ssh... tahan sebentar sayang..."

Dan dengan sekali hentakan kuat, seluruh kejantanan Neji tertanam sepenuhnya di diri Sasuke.

"UAAAAGH!" Sasuke berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tangannya terkepal dan matanya terpejam erat berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. "Neji, lepask- AAH! Le-lepaskaan... nnnn!" ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya berusaha menendang Neji sekuat mungkin. Tapi ia tak bisa sama sekali.

Neji mengangkat sebelah kaki Sasuke dan meletakkannya di bahunya yang bidang. Ia meraih kejantanan Sasuke dan memijatnya dalam tempo teratur. Lama kelamaan, erangan sakit Sasuke berubah menjadi desahan. Merasa Sasuke sudah siap, ia memundurkan pinggulnya hingga kepala kejantanannya saja yang ada di dalam Sasuke, kemudian menghentakannya dengan kuat.

"AAAH!" Sasuke berteriak sakit sekaligus nikmat saat Neji mengenai tepat di titik spesialnya.

Neji makin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bergoyang pada keheningan yang terpecah oleh melodi tak bernada yang sangat menggairahkan.

Sasuke yang terikat yang bisa mendesah dan mengerang menikmati kenikmatan di dua bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Neji memijatnya dengan tempo yang tak pelan sama sekali. Juga gerakan pinggul Neji, begitu cepat, keras dan membuatnya ingin lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi.

Beberapa saat berpadu dalam gairah, Sasuke menyerah. Ia mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyemprot dengan kencang, "NEJIIII!" serunya dengan badan yang menekuk.

Merasakan himpitan yang amat ketat dari lubang Sasuke, Neji menggigit bibirnya kemudian berteriak keras "SASUKE!" sambil memuntahkan isi testisnya jauh di dalam diri Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa cairan kenikmatannya keluar semua, Neji memundurkan pinggulnya dan segera berbaring di samping Sasuke, tentu saja setelah membuka ikatan pada tangan Sasuke.

"Neji..." desah Sasuke lemas.

"Sssh, istirahatlah kau, Sasuke..." Neji menenggelamkan Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka tertidur dalam damai dengan mimpi penuh nafsu dan gairah yang memabukkan.

**End**

Yehaaaaaaaaaa, selesai juga akhirnya... fiuh, sorry kalo gak hot. ini kubikin berhari-hari lalu, tiap 1 hari, 1 halaman buku tulis. Aku ngerjainnya di skola. Terus, adegan lemonnya baru aku kerjain langsung. Jadi, kalo gak hot mohon dimaafkan yah, aku bukan manusia sempurna... ^^ *digampar* oh ya, sorry juga kalo judulnya gak nyambung =="

Yasudahlah, aku hanya menginginkan review. Flame juga boleh, asal bukan cuma flame sampah yang gak berkualitas.

Review/Flame please...

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
